¿Verdad o Reto?
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. ItaSaku. Parte de una actividad de un foro donde acepté un reto-De haber sabido que ese juego podría ser tan peligroso Sakura jamás lo hubiese aceptado... ¿o sí?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector_._

Salió de un reto en un foro y me pareció material para esto~

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_¿Verdad o Reto?_

Pero si Sakura no era una cobarde. El juego se había hecho popular entre el círculo de amigos desde hace un tiempo ya, así que se volvía inevitable que los trapitos salieran al sol y, aunque uno no pudiera creerlo, Sakura tenía muchísimos… eso era lo que generalmente la obligaba a cumplir los retos de lo más absurdos que le proponían sus amigos.

Seguro que todo podría ser más simple si la botella no tuviese esa fijación por apuntar directo hacia ella cada vez que alguien volvía a hacerla girar. Y Sakura no quedaba con otra opción que no fuera despedir un suspiro y murmurar con pesadez aquella simple palabra.

—Reto.

El barullo que los chicos hacían, recién egresados de la preparatoria, era más bien el digno de una tribu de kindergardeanos* después de la siesta: un digno desastre, mientras la pelirrosa se sentía totalmente resignada ante la próxima humillación que se preparaba y, bueno, no era que la botella la apuntara siempre. Era más bien que ella ya estaba tan cansada de hacer retos que terminaba sintiendo que la botella la perseguía.

—Veamos —calculó una muy cruel rubia, mientras se dirigía el dedo índice sobre el labio inferior y miraba hacia arriba, fingiendo demencia—. ¡Oh! —pero pronto sus ojos color celeste se iluminaron, mientras que una sonrisa que más figuraba a una mueca maligna se esbozó en sus labios de forma lenta—. ¿No hace calor? Sakura, quizá deberías refrescarte con la manguera.

—¡Qué cruel! —exclamó Hinata cuando escuchó aquello, mientras Naruto no podía ocultar su interés y, por otro lado, Sasuke tan solo se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Pero ella se puso de pie de uno de esas sillas, dirigiéndose a la zona no techada del patio en el que estaban todos tonteando y bebiendo. Aún eran adolescentes, pero tenían a Sasuke y Sasuke tenía personas que le consiguieran las bebidas alcoholicas, seguro que esa era otra razón por la cual la presión en cada reto subía: el alcohol. Y sin embargo Sakura se dirigió en una pieza, dejando su bolso detrás, antes de abrir la llave que dejaba despedir agua a la manguera y atreverse a colocar el chorro directo a su cabeza.

El escenario era la casa Uchiha y ella estaba dando un acto digno de admiración en el jardín trasero, conforme el suelo de tierra quedaba totalmente mojado… Oh, Ino se las pagaría, ya tenía el reto perfecto para cuando fuera su turno y conociendo a Ino que prefería hablar a actuar ella podría obligarla ya que en ese juego no era justo solo hablar. Pero de igual forma tan solo suspiró y cerró el paso, volviendo a la mesa totalmente empapada.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿de verdad que no le importa el barullo a Itachi-san? —preguntó la pelirrosa, mirándole de soslayo—. Seguro que estará pensando lo inmaduros que somos…

—No importa —contestó el moreno con cierta seriedad, antes de señalar la botella que yacía en la mesa, aguardando por Sakura—. Es tu turno, Sakura… Traeré una toalla —informó él.

—Muchas gracias —le sonrió conforme lo miraba retirarse, para volver a girar la botella y que esta terminara apuntando a, ¡oh sorpresa! Tenten, la traviesa novia de Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata que estaba de viaje, por eso Tenten los acompañaba entonces.

—Verdad —dijo con orgullo la castaña.

—¿Lo has hecho ya con Neji? —soltó una muy neutral Sakura, a lo que la aludida tan solo asintió brevemente y volvió a girar la botella, por lo cual todos observaron—. Oh, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto —respondió Kiba, tomando un trago de su bebida antes de sonreír.

—Besa a Ino —sonrió ella enormemente, a lo que ambos suspiraron—, ¡en los labios, que sino no cuenta! —exigió, a modo de no darles opción, por lo cual el barullo se agrandó y Kiba giró la botella y, ¿era una broma?

—Verdad —despidió una muy fastidiada Sakura, ya rindiéndose.

—¿Por qué no te le declaras a Sasuke? —ella pegó un brinco. Ellos tendían a tocar ese tema para hacer presión, pero nunca tan abiertamente. Seguro que era porque hoy no estaba presente el mencionado y, casi como un acto de magia, Sakura enrojeció.

—Nunca podría —aseguró, haciéndose pequeñita—, es mejor que las cosas se queden así como están —aunque ella tampoco era muy sincera, conforme giraba la botella.

—Ya excedí mis verdades, así que será reto —bufó Ino… ERROR.

—¡Ve y revuélcate en el lodo que dejé! —exclamó la pelirrosa, justo cuando el dueño de la casa salía acompañado por su hermano y, mucho peor que antes, el sonrojo de la pelirrosa creció sin medida alguna—. Eh… yo…

—Parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes —dijo el más grande de los hermanos, a par de que Sasuke se movía y daba una toalla a Sakura.

—Bueno, así son las cosas —aseguró él, mirando a Ino—. ¿Qué estás esperando? Hiciste a Sakura bañarse en público, acepta tu reto —que aunque no muchos lo vieran o no fuera tan seguido, Sasuke siempre había sido bastante protector con sus amigos.

—Lo iba a hacer de cualquier modo —bufó ella.

—Que sea como un cerdo —susurró Sakura, bajando la mirada. Y, de aquella forma, Itachi tan solo la miró de soslayo, antes de volver adentro—. ¡Debieron decirme que estaba ahí! —quejó.

—No lo habíamos visto —prometió Naruto, conforme Ino volvía justo como Sakura pretendía que lo hiciera y una risa se escapaba entre los chicos—. Pero tampoco parece que le haya importado, Sakura-chan. Después de todo no nos dijo nada.

—Es que así es él —se quejó ella en voz baja.

—Sakura tiene razón —interrumpió el otro pelinegro, sentándose en su silla ahora—. Mi hermano no es precisamente un tipo fácil de descifrar.

—¡Como sea! —los detuvo Ino—. No sé ustedes, pero se nos acabó el alcohol —se encogió de hombros desvergonzadamente—, además ese último reto no ha sido para nada divertido, si me lo preguntan —se cruzó de brazos.

—Para ti —contestó un Kiba entre risas—. ¡Pareciera que te arrastraron!

—¡Tú cierra la boca! —aquejó ella—. Venga ya, quiero volver a casa y darme un baño… además, ¿no dijeron ustedes que estarían ocupados el resto de la tarde?

—Es cierto —cayó en cuenta Naruto—. Tenemos un ensayo…

—Será mejor que nos dividamos —dijo entonces Sakura, poniéndose de pie—. Es probable que yo también esté ocupada… así que hay que ver. ¿A qué hora es el ensayo, chicos? ¿Podemos ir a verlos? No haremos ruido.

—Claro —contestó Naruto, con su tan propia sonrisa, enorme y torpe—. Es a las 4 y de ahí nos iremos a la plaza, ¿qué dices, Sakura?

—Oh… los alcanzaré en la plaza —prometió, tomando aquella toalla en que la cual estaba envuelta—. Tengo que terminar algo de las guías de la universidad… además debo darme un baño, así que me iré para ir adelantando.

—Vale, Sakura-chan —despidió el rubio—. ¡Nos veremos más tarde!

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que una sonrisa amable fuera despedida por ella conforme salía por el pasillo, buscando no ensuciar en lo más mínimo el interior. Era una suerte que viviera cerca, más aún que sus padres no estuvieran y ella pudiera darse un baño tranquilamente, aunque tardara. Sakura trabajaba muy duro en sus estudios y casi siempre terminaba asistiendo a una breve asesoría, eso le robaba tiempo.

Se hizo un par de trenzas en el cabello. Se puso un vestido muy casual de color amarillo con una chaqueta de mezclilla para cubrirse los hombros. Llevaba unas botas color café, como el cinturón y la bolsa que usaba. Se miró en el espejo antes de aplicarse un poco de brillo labial y acto seguido bajó corriendo las escaleras. Pronto darían las cuatro de la tarde, justo como los chicos habían señalado, y ella quería lucir linda cuando veía al chico que le gustaba. Indicó su madre que saldría, que volvería a la noche. No hubo reproche alguno.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente por la calle camino a su destino. Tenía bajo el brazo un cuaderno con anotaciones y sin embargo se detuvo a comprar unas frituras tanto como un par de jugos. Era una suerte que la casa Uchiha estuviese siempre tan cerca porque de lo contrario sería porque era mucho más sencillo andar de la una a la otra. Además Naruto también vivía cerca, así era que estaban siempre juntos los tres amigos.

Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta. Siempre pasaba la rejilla porque esta usualmente estaba abierta cuando había alguien en casa. Levantó su mano empuñada y golpeó, entonces, la puerta de madera con una moderada fuerza, utilizando sus nudillos. Eran las cuatro con cinco minutos justo ahora y Sakura conocía tan bien a Sasuke como para saber que odiaba llegar tarde así que emitió un suspiro conforme escuchaba los pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta, decididos a abrirla de un solo jalón, y pretendía no ser reñida.

—Hola —dijo ella, mirándole hacia arriba, un poco apenada ya que a cómo podía ver las cosas estaba interrumpiendo algo—. Puedo volver más tarde si soy inoportuna —pero el suspiró.

—Entra ya, Sakura —señaló el interior descuidadamente y ella sintió un enorme alivio, abriéndose paso al interior—. ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Biología? ¿Química? —cuestionó él, mientras miraba como ella se sentaba junto a el sitio libre luego de la montaña de papeles que estaba en el sofá, el único sitio libre.

—Anatomía, en realidad —le miró ella hacia arriba—. ¿Está aquí Sasuke-kun?

—No, se fue justo antes de que tú llegaras —aseguró el mayor, sentándose donde estaba entonces: en el suelo, a un costado de donde Sakura, con la montaña de papeles por detrás.

—Ah, me lo suponía —empezó ella—, a Sasuke-kun no le gusta llegar tarde.

—Deja de llamarlo así —exigió él, a modo que ella dio un respingo—. Me pone los pelos de punta cuando lo llamas de esa forma, Sakura… al menos no lo hagas cuando estamos solos.

—Umh… sí. Vale —obedeció como un cachorro, mirándole de perfil fijamente.

Itachi Uchiha era muchas cosas, pero nunca había sido para nada descuidado. Usualmente vestía muy bien y ahora no era la excepción, con una camisa carmín y jeans, aunque él siempre usaba zapatos de vestir. No culpaba a las chicas, tanto mayores como menores, por decir que él era sexy. Ella lo sabía bien. Sakura lo había visto en todos los Uchiha. Eran deliciosos. Ellos eran cosa de temer para los nervios de una chica. Sakura lo sabía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—Itachi-san —pero también tenían un carácter del demonio, lo cual se reflejaba en esos ojos oscuros fulminándola de soslayo—. Qui-quise decir, Itachi…

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Sakura?

—Yo… quería disculparme, por lo que pasó esta tarde —bajó ella entonces el rostro, suavemente, con un tenue sonrojo—. Los chicos son muy idiotas y, bueno, Ino es muy pesada… ella me manda hacer retos terribles.

—Lo sé —prometió él, volviendo su vista al ordenador portable—, pero la próxima vez niégate si te tienen que poner en una posición tan vergonzosa —Sakura le miró abriendo un poco los ojos con esa respuesta—. Vi desde la ventana: no me gusta que des tremendo espectáculo. No es justo. Me molesta si tienen que verte de una forma tan erótica —y ella sonrojó.

—A-Ah. Vale, Itachi… no lo volveré a permitir —aseguró nerviosamente.

—La próxima vez pide verdad, no sé qué es lo que te apena tanto —se quejó, terminando por guardar uno de sus documentos, ante lo que Sakura tan solo bajó la mirada, notando la forma en que él se puso de pie.

—Es que siempre es en torno a Sasuke… o a quien podría gustarme, o si soy virgen o cosas como eso. Si hago un tonto reto prefieren enfocarse en molestarme —se explicó.

—¿Tanto te avergüenza admitirlo? —ella dio un salto, mirándole hacia arriba. Itachi estaba molesto y con sus palabras, tajantes pero indiferentes, era la mejor forma que lo demostraba. Eso tan solo podía ponerla más nerviosa.

—¡Claro que no! —aseguró ella—. ¡No me avergüenza para nada, Itachi! Es solo que —una vez más ella se cohibió—, no es tan simple decirlo…

—No necesitas decirlo —ella reaccionó. Después de aquella tan solo logró ver cómo los papeles caían su alrededor, revolviéndose sin criterio alguna, causando un desastre—. Una vez que lo demuestres todo será más simple —y sus ojos. Oh, ¡esos ojos! Una perdición en vida.

—Pe-Pero —sin embargo, él no daba permiso a las palabras que pudieran oponerse a su tan, aparentemente, maduro criterio. Sus labios siempre la hacían olvidarse de las cosas—. Ita…

—La puerta está asegurada… escucharemos las llaves si Sasuke vuelve —le informó con tanta frialdad, con tan poco tacto—. Ah. No me digas que vienes ante mí y te pones tan mona para que me resista a tus encantos —ella desvió la mirada.

—Pero —empezó—, de verdad quería estudiar… y disculparme…

—¿Estudiar? —oh, esa voz, esa sonrisa que solo a ella le regalaba, con tanta malicia, con tanto poder sobre su persona—. Anatomía, ¿verdad? —error. Ella tragó en seco—. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber de anatomía, Sakura.

—Ah… Itachi —pero a estas alturas él ya tenía una mano bajo la falda de su vestido y se deslizaba, tan lenta y traviesamente, que solo podía doblegarse.

—Déjame mostrarte un poco de lo que mi anatomía puede hacer con la tuya —tan solo él podía hacer que una clase terminase en estas cosas. Por eso sus asesorías terminaban tomándole tanto tiempo—. Y la próxima vez que te pregunten por tu virginidad —él presionó su pantalón, la zona que sobresalía, sobre las blancas y delicadas bragas que ella llevaba—, puedes decirles que es solo mía… y de nadie más, Sakura —y su rostro se puso todo rojo.

—No digas eso…

—¿Te calienta? —ella tragó en seco. Quería enojarse por la forma en que le hablaba, pero ahora la tenía en una posición en que no podía—, a mí sí…

Su voz era un jodido susurro que la recorría entera. Y ella no podía molestarse porque ahora él tenía una de sus piernas casi por encima de su hombro y la otra estaba a nada de tocar el suelo, en el sofá. Itachi era una perdición único que cuando la había conocido se había olvidado de toda otra cualquier cosa. Y la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones él le prometió que no podría pensar en nadie más, ni siquiera en Sasuke, su amor platónico eterno… oh, Itachi mantuvo aquella promesa que ahora ella recordaba en plena perdición, con él entre ambas piernas y sus labios devorando uno de sus senos.

Y sin embargo eran tan precavidos. Él nunca desvestía a Sakura si existía una pequeñísima posibilidad de que Sasuke volviera, tan solo le sacaba la ropa interior y la dejaba entre los cojines, porque él era tan consciente de lo que hacía conforme escurría sus dedos entre cada rincón de su cuerpo y ella, mi Dios, ella estaba completamente en el limbo junto a esos besos en su cuello, en sus senos, en su abdomen bajo el vestido y, ¡Dios, no! ¡Qué pecado!, él se metía bajo su vestido, él se metía entre sus piernas y no oía, no veía tanto como tampoco respiraba.

—¡Ah! ¡Itachi, no! —suplicaba, pero sostenía su cabeza sin que las manos o brazos respondieran para sacarlo de ahí abajo—. ¡Si haces eso…! —pero tan solo lo provocaba a ir mucho más lejos y él salía de ahí, con la tentación, mientras ella respiraba con tremenda agitación.

—Así que realmente te gusta —su voz y sus palabras eran una burla misma. Y él terminaba de colocarse el preservativo en esos momentos—. ¿Qué más podría hacerte, Sakura?

—Ah… no más, por favor… no más —pero eso decía ahora, conformé él ascendía lentamente con la respiración sobre su cuerpo, respiraba el aroma entre sus senos y deslizaba su fría nariz entre su cuello, hasta su oído.

—Pero si recién estoy empezando —advirtió, a lo cual ella lo rodeó de una sola vez por encima de los hombros—. Aquí es donde la clase se pone interesante.

Y sus palabras eran órdenes. Y ella deliraba conforme él mejor se movía porque, ¡por todos los cielos!, él desgraciado era un Dios. Un Dios que no necesitaba de muchas cosas para hacerla perder toda la congruencia, la decencia, la maldita inocencia que se iba despidiendo de su cuerpo con cada gemido que ella soltaba entre sus labios. ¿Cómo era que alguien hacía para no amar a un hombre como aquél? ¡Lo adoraba!

De esa forma todo se volteaba. Cuando una vez dijo "no" ahora gritaba "sí". Cuando se le ocurrió susurrar "no más" sus gemidos pedían "sigue", "más". Cuando sus manos se posicionaban en su cabeza a nada de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas en esos momentos sus piernas aferraban la cadera de Itachi y lo apretaban y lo impulsaban contra su interior. Todo porque aquél hombre le había enseñado el pecado, que era tan malo, ¡pero mira qué bien sabe! Y el placer se había vuelto relativo en cuanto a la culpa que antes pudo haber sentido.

Se derretía y terminó por derretirse ante lo prohibido que era el hermano de su mejor amigo. Se desarmaba ante sus encantos, su experiencia y su pasión. Itachi lo sabía de sobra y se aprovechaba de tanta inocencia y confianza que ella le había depositado.

A estas alturas ella estaba recuperándose de la locura que aquél hombre lograba causarle terminando, aparentemente, intacto. En muchas ocasiones se lo preguntaba y se sentía ofendida por lo mismo, al grado que estuvo a punto de cuestionárselo. Pero Itachi se acomodó el pantalón, se deshizo del condón y acto seguido se acercó a ella tan peligrosamente, para besar sus labios.

—¿Verdad o reto? —la sorprendió un poco con aquella pregunta, conforme le devolvía su ropa interior de entre los cojines.

—Mnh… Verdad.

—¿Te ha gustado, Sakura? —su sonrisa burlona evidenciaban que él ya era los suficiente consciente de aquellas cosas, a lo que ella asintió y tragó en seco, toda sonrojada.

—¿Verdad o reto? —cuestionó entonces, queriendo probar suerte.

—Verdad.

—¿Qué sientes cuando me lo haces, Itachi? —él ni siquiera se inmuto un poquito. Ah, cómo odiaba esa inmunidad que podía llegar a tener.

—El paraíso —la hizo abrir los ojos con algo de sorpresa—. Quizá no sea tan evidente, Sakura… pero podrías volverme loco si te alejaras —ella parpadeó perpleja, justo cuando él la miraba, a modo que enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué pasa? Te digo la verdad.

—No… es que —se cortó—. Lo siento, no lo esperaba.

—No importa —aseguró, poniéndose de pie de nuevo—. Arréglate. Tienes una cita con los chicos en unos minutos, ¿no? —era cierto, se le había olvidado por completo—. Necesito ir por unas cosas a la plaza, te llevaré.

—Pero…

—No estaba preguntando —ella tragó. Él era de esa forma. Ellos lo eran, pero Itachi lo arraigaba, así que no tuvo más opción.

El viaje en el auto fue callado, como solía serlo. Llegaron a tiempo, pero no fueron directo con los chicos ya que ella prefirió acompañarlo en su compra y a como ella se emocionaba con alguna u otra cosa era inevitable que Itachi la siguiera antes de poder encargarse de lo suyo. Él sabía de sobra que ella era tan solo una niña, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía una vez que la sentía tan cerca, tan íntima y tan sexy. Porque Sakura lo era sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Y terminaron por comprar lo que él necesitaba antes de poder reunirse con los muchachos en la refresquería de la plaza. Y Sakura llegó tarde, totalmente apenada, con Itachi Uchiha como acompañante, con el que la vieron un rato y muchos expectantes juraron "debe ser su novia" justo como "son una pareja adorable" sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta. Y con orgullo Itachi vistió un chaleco que ni siquiera le pertenecía en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? —cuestionó su hermano menor.

—Me encontré a Sakura en la estación… venía de camino, así que le ofrecí traerla —él mintió, como siempre lo hacía—. ¿Qué haces ustedes?

—Jugamos verdad o reto —contestó Ino bastante animada. Ella no perdía la oportunidad de flirtear, así se tratara del hermano mayor de uno de sus amigos—. ¿Quieres jugar, Itachi-san? Yo sé que son solo unos mocosos, pero…

—Está bien —tanto Sakura como el menor de los Uchiha se sorprendieron—. ¿Qué tal si empiezas directamente?

—Oh, claro —contestó una eufórica rubia—. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Reto —pero su simplicidad tan característica podía restarle importancia al juego, si tan solo no estuviesen ya tan acostumbrados a Sasuke.

—¡Genial! —exclamó ella—. Besa a la chica que más te guste del grupo —tentó. Ella misma se suponía que sería la elegida porque, de buenas a primeras, Ino era muy guapa. También Hinata era linda, pero era muy infantil… y Sakura era mucho más simple que ella.

—De acuerdo.

Así se le hizo demasiado simple extender su brazo lo suficiente para tomar a Sakura por la cintura y atraerla lo suficiente en un beso que no fue para nada simple, sino que en lugar de ello figuró tremendo espectáculo cuyos espectadores terminaron más sorprendidos y asustados que la propia víctima de aquél juego que era, nada más y nada menos, que Sakura Haruno. La Sakura Haruno que se perdía en un beso que mucho más que labios demandó su boca entera, su lengua, sus dientes y hasta casi su alma entera. Para cuando la soltó, todos estaban atónitos.

—¿Verdad o reto, Sakura? —pero ella estaba atónita, drogada por sus labios.

—Ver… ¿dad?

—¿Serías mía y solo mía, Sakura?


End file.
